


This Broom

by azmadeus_mozart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is conducting inventory and makes a personal discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Broom

**Author's Note:**

> It was a starter for a roleplay thread, I felt that it also had a finite feeling to it, and the scene gave me a lot of feels in the anime, so I decided to share it here.

Koushi moved about the supply room, more or less he was taking inventory; it’d been a while since anyone had actually gone through and checked their equipment, the sporting and maintenance. Everything seemed to be there, and in good order as well; it came as somewhat a surprise as the team could get rowdy, so many colourful personalities thrown into the mix.

                It wasn’t until he’d gotten to that one corner with the cleaning supplies that he felt just a little bit uneasy, seeing the broken broom that no one had really dared pick up. It signified something to the older members of the club, the tears in their relationships with one another, the seams that had held the team together shredded through; just like the splints of wood in the broken stick.

Pulling out his phone he took a picture of it, for Suga it was quite a significant event; of course he blamed himself that the ace and libero of the team had left, he was the setter, his job was to aid the ace and connect the libero to him. But he’d failed them in that game, no toss that he’d thrown was able to break through the impenetrable wall.

 Moreover, the tensions came to the surface here in this supply closet; the other two had blamed themselves, and taken it out on each other. Sugawara was powerless to step in, to remind them that it was his fault, the tosses weren’t good enough.

Snapping out of the unpleasant memory, he snapped a picture of the broom, captioning it.

                **[This broom, its splints and fragments, is the physical representation of the bonds between a group of young men. Torn apart and shredded; but it can still be repaired.]**

_‘I know it can.’_ He thought, sending the picture as a mass text to the people who were there at the time. Suga knew each one of them felt responsible for something. He didn’t know what kind of consequences this might have, and he didn’t care. He just wanted everyone to stop hurting, to stop blaming themselves as he blamed himself.


End file.
